riseofkingdomsfandomcom-20200213-history
Expedition
Expedition is a game mode which allows governors to complete staged battles against an AI for rewards. Each mission target will consist of 1 or more enemy commanders and their armies. Upon completing a mission, a star rating will be given for that mission-based on how many mission criteria were reached. Description If three stars are received in a mission, some of the rewards for that mission will be available for collection daily by opening a chest on the mission panel. If two or fewer stars are achieved for that mission, in order to receive some of the rewards for that mission it must be re-accomplished. Missions can be completed using troops commanders which are already deployed on the map, gathering resources, or which are in the hospital for healing. Battling with troops or commanders does not send troops to the hospital and does not interfere with any tasks they are undertaking on the map. Rules of Expedition # After completing Expedition missions, you will receive a rating (1-3 Stars) and its corresponding rewards. # All missions can be attempted multiple times, but you can only receive rewards for a given mission once per day. # Expedition mode will be refreshed every day at 00:00 UTC. # If you receive a 3-Star rating on a mission, you can directly claim all mission rewards daily without re-completing the mission. # Click the button on the top left corner to claim all 3-Star mission rewards. # All buffs are activated in Expedition mode. # No commander experience is earned during Expedition Mode. Stages } x1 5 Medal of the Conqueror |- | 2 | Dragon Lancer * 800 Tier 1 Infantry. Centurion * 900 Tier 1 Infantry. | | x2 10 Medal of the Conqueror |- | 3 | Markswoman * 1,000 Tier 1 Infantry Centurion * 1,000 Tier 1 Infantry | | x3 15 Medal of the Conqueror |- | 4 | Centurion * 800 Tier 1 Infantry Dragon Lancer * 900 Tier 1 Infantry City Keeper * 1,000 Tier 1 Archer | | x4 20 Medal of the Conqueror |- | 5 | Sun Tzu * 3,500 Tier 1 Infantry | 400 Medal of the Conqueror x1 x4 | x5 50 Medal of the Conqueror |- | 6 | Constance * 1,500 Tier 1 Archer Tomoe Gozen * 1,200 Tier 1 Infantry Gaius Marius * 1,300 Tier 1 Cavalry | 150 Medal of the Conqueror x1 x2 | x1 10 Medal of the Conqueror |- | 7 | Lancelot * 1,500 Tier 1 Cavalry Tomoe Gozen * 1,600 Tier 1 Archer Gaius Marius * 1,400 Tier 1 Infantry | | x1 15 Medal of the Conqueror |- | 8 | Šárka * 1,800 Tier 1 Cavalry Tomoe Gozen * 1,700 Tier 1 Infantry Lancelot * 1,900 Tier 1 Archer | | x2 20 Medal of the Conqueror |- | 9 | Šárka * 2,200 Tier 1 Archer Lancelot * 2,000 Tier 1 Infantry Constance * 2,100 Tier 1 Cavalry | | x2 25 Medal of the Conqueror |- | 10 | Minamoto no Yoshitsune * 7,500 Tier 1 Archer | | x2 60 Medal of the Conqueror |} Medal Store The Medal Store allows the purchase of items using the Medal of the Conqueror. Three Commanders will always be available on the Medal Shop: a Featured Commander Sculpture (non-legendary commander sculpture which will change every week); Constance Sculpture; and Æthelflæd Sculpture (which has a limit of 3 per day). Each day, the Medal Shop will also include 6 random items, which can be refreshed up to 5 times a day, with a cost of 100 gems each refresh except the first which is free.